


Are You Sure It's a Cat?

by PrincessTriSarahTops



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/PrincessTriSarahTops
Summary: Nick Fury has been around long enough to know that things on this planet are not always what they seem.Needless to say he’s a little suspicious when he meets your cat for the first time.





	Are You Sure It's a Cat?

* * *

 

You arched your spine, leaning hard against the back of the barstool at the kitchen counter island. When that didn’t work you twisted left and you twisted right, willing something to crack. When this too proved fruitless you let a long yawn escape your lips.

“There she is, light of my life! Woman of my dreams!” Tony Stark announced himself loudly, as he was known to do.

“Ugh, go away!” You shoved him playfully when he sauntered over to you. But you finally relented, allowing him to kiss you on the cheek.

“Now my beautiful bride,” He smirked, moving to look at your laptop over your shoulder. “What is so important that it’s got you waking up before noon on a Saturday?”

“Does it count as waking up if I never actually went to bed last night?” You yawned again. This prompted your husband to move to the other end of the kitchen where he began operating his expensive espresso machine.

“That makes sense.” He chuckled. “You know I thought my feet were surprisingly warm without you there to steal my blankets.”

“I don’t  _steal_  the blankets!” You laughed back. “But boy am I exhausted. I need coffee. Or sleep. Or both.” By now your cat, Whiskers, had also found you in the kitchen. He meowed loudly before launching himself up on the counter. “Well good morning to you too, little Nugget.” You greeted him with an approving pat.

“Sweetheart you’re not supposed to let him on the counter.” Tony complained.

“I know, I know. But he’s just so cute!” You insisted, already scooping the cat up.

“Mr. & Mrs. Stark, a visitor has arrived for you.” J.A.R.V.I.S.’ voice announced overhead.

“I’ll get it.” You volunteered, forcing back yet another yawn.

Still carrying Whiskers in your arms, you made your way to the front door. For the first time in hours you considered how you would look to your house guest on the other side of the door. Your hair, which had not been combed, was thrown up in a disheveled ponytail and was virtually guaranteed to have flyaway strands. You were wearing denim shorts that were probably a little too short, and one of Tony’s old MIT sweatshirts. Even preshrunk and decades old it was a size too big. You opened the apartment door and found Director Fury on the other side. You now felt under dressed in your own home.

“ _Is that a cat_?” He demanded quietly, in a way only Nick Fury could.

“Are you not a cat person, Nick?” You adjusted your hold on Whiskers who’d just begun squirming in your arms. You were no longer worried about your outfit as fury jumped back a few inches.

“I love cats.” He assured you. You’d never seen him behave this way before. It was almost like the SHIELD director was afraid.

“Assuming that is actually a cat.” Fury continued, letting himself in. “Is Mr. Stark home?”

“Y-yeah.” You stammered, trying to disguise your confusion. “He’s in the kitchen.” You closed the front door and put your cat down. _Assuming it’s a cat._  “What else would it be?” You mumbled.

“Ah!” There was a surprised exclamation from Fury as whiskers began rubbing against the Director’s leg. That was when Tony came charging out of the kitchen wearing one of his Iron Man gloves.

“Tony, what are you doing?” You asked.

“You better get that thing out of my face if you want to keep that arm, Stark.” Fury quipped at the same time.

“Oh, I uh…” Tony lowered his arm quickly. “When I heard cyclops here shouting, I just assumed…”

“Stark I need to talk to you, privately and preferably without the cat.” Fury insisted.

“Sure, we can talk in the lab. This way.” Tony lead Fury off, but before they were out of sight he looked back at you.

“What the…” He mouthed to you. You simply shrugged in answer as they descended the stairs towards Tony’s Lab.


End file.
